Yo no
by Wincy Jaeger
Summary: Porque a Juvia le dolía, le dolía y mucho. Sentía que con esas simples palabra su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Pero no importaba ni nunca lo hizo, ella seguiría siendo su sombra y el seguiría siendo su Gray-sama hasta el día en que se diera cuenta de que ellos nacieron para estar juntos. *Gruvia, inspirado en el manga 338*


**Holito**, aqui yo presentando un pequeño one-shot Gruvia inspirado en el cap 338 del manga, la verdad es que esto es producto de una noche de insomnio y a pesar de no estar muy orgullosa de el quiero subirlo antes de que me arrepienta .-. espero poder subir pronto mi siguiente aporte al fandom (que tengo preparado, pero no he pasado el compu). Sin más que decir, disfruten!

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso pare escribir estas historias corta venas._

* * *

**_Yo no_**

Esas dos palabras, aquellas malditas palabras. Juvia las maldecía con todo su corazón, y era ilógico, ella lo sabía, era simplemente estúpido sentir odio hacia unas palabras. Pero, esa no era la verdadera razón de aquel desprecio. Ella las odiaba por que habían sido dichas por los labios de _aquella_ persona, por el significado que ellas tenían.

_Significaban el fin._

Para cualquiera solo significaría confirmar algo que ya se sabía, que juvia ya sabía, pero que trataba de ignorar, que fingía no saber. Pero eso no evitó el dolor de confirmarlo a través del propio Fullbuster. Todo pasó cuando ella fue hacia él, para decirle con su peculiar manera de hablar que ahora era Juvia 2.0 –extraña forma de referirse a un cambio de look, no?- y decirle que desde ahora ella entraba en una nueva era, aunque era obvio, solo era una excusa para hablar con él. Para oír su voz, para contemplar su semblante frío y desinteresado, para tirarse a sus brazos diciéndole que le quería, para que él al fin se diera cuenta de que ella era la mujer de su vida, para que la mirara y le dijera…

-Yo no –no puedes evitar lanzarle una mirada fugaz tratando de comprender- yo no te quiero Juvia.

Y entonces cayó al suelo, llorando cómicamente, a pesar de que por dentro estaba destrozada. Porque a Juvia le dolía, le dolía y mucho. Le dolía plantarle cara a la realidad y darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos y nunca lo fueron. Sentía que con esas simples palabras su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

-Yo también estoy entrando a una nueva era, y desde ahora voy a decirle honestamente no a las cosas que no me gusten.

Pero, no. No dejaría que todo termine así.

-Wahhh~~~ eres maravilloso aún cuando me críticas.

Se siente feliz al ver su reacción de siempre. Prefería seguir así, era mil veces mejor escucharlo decir lo espeluznante que ella era a darle fin a todo. Ella haría que las cosas permanecieran como estaban, aunque a Juvia le costará más que nada seguir con esta comedia barata. Se seguiría esforzando para obtener su amor, a pesar de saber que no llegaría a nada, por más que eso la destrozara por dentro. Pero no importaba ni nunca lo hizo, todo seguiría como siempre, ella seguiría siendo su sombra, seguiría siendo la chica que lo seguía a todo lados y lo amaba con locura, y él seguiría siendo su "Gray-sama", la fría luz de su existencia. Así sería hasta que al fin llegara el día en que Gray se diera cuenta de que ella siempre estuvo ahí para él y que ellos nacieron para estar juntos.

* * *

Moooo~ que les pareció? mil disculpas si esperaban un Gruvia todo carameloso pero es que me encanta escribir historias así todas depres ¿). Bueno, quiero que sepas que si has llegado hasta aquí te lo agradezco mucho y espero que te haya gustado, esta es mi primera historia y la verdad espero escribir muchas más.

Sin más que decir, agradezco los reviews de Medaka-chan (gracias, en serio me esforcé en comprender los sentimientos de Juvia más allá de lo que se ve en el manga n.n) y Boogieman13 (no tengo palabras suficientes para agradecerte :') muchas gracias por leer mi historia, ya cambie los errores que me dijiste además de unos detalles que no me habían terminado de convencer). Nos vemos en otra historia y si les gusto no olviden dejar review que no muerdo ;)


End file.
